


Breaking Over Me

by aqualewdity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqualewdity/pseuds/aqualewdity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU that has Scott a nervous wreck since, years ago, he never went with Stiles to the woods.  So Stiles was bitten.  Even though Scott has become his Emissary to make up for it, he wonders if their  relationship will ever be back to normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of making this a series I decided to just make it one fic in chapters. I just feel like since this is such a complicated AU, it should stay one whole story

Scott stared through the tiny window to the waiting room. He was nervous and his nerves only rose as every person and their pet left the vet’s office in angry rants and defeated sighs. Every person but Stiles.

He was better when Deaton was around or maybe Isaac and Erica. But it had been years since he and Stiles were alone together. He didn’t know how they were supposed to interact with each other anymore.

Scott stared and wondered what life would have been like if he listened to Stiles that night. Maybe he would have been bitten by Peter. Maybe he would have become a werewolf. Or maybe, if they were together, they could have defended each other and both been safe. But instead, Scott felt like he abandoned his best friend. And soon after the “best” part faded away.

Scott did everything to try and fix their relationship. He worked with Lydia and Allison to figure out who was behind every attack in town. He tried his hardest to accept Derek as Stiles’ mentor in everything lycan. He even swore his loyalty to Stiles and became the emissary of his pack. But before they found out about Peter, Stiles did nothing but blame Scott and after all the secrets were revealed, the wounds were still pretty raw.

Everytime he saw Stiles, even know, he couldn’t help but wonder. Was it all his fault?

He took a puff from his inhaler and forced himself to open the door. No matter who was at fault, his job, or jobs, came first.

He walked straight past Stiles first to turn the sign on the door to “Closed”. That, and the less eye contact from Stiles the better. But the day would be incredibly awkward anyway so he took a not so silent breath of confidence and turned around.

Stiles looked confused, or weirded out. Either way he shrugged it off.

“Alright so what did you find, Monk?” Stiles started calling him that ever since he started studying everything about being a Druid. He didn’t mind it, though he missed being called just Scott.

Scott lead him further in the building as he explained the situation of their newest supernatural battle. A Incubus roaming the streets was reason why their awkward interactions had become more frequent.

“So the good news is, you’re not poisoned. Well, not exactly.” Stiles’ worried brow was escalating.

“What I mean to say is the scratch isn’t going to kill you. It isn’t meant to. It’s meant to seduce you into becoming the creature’s follower.”  
“So what, I become his sex slave?”

“More or less. But I have a...well a solution.”

Scott’s nerves were in high gear. It wasn’t just because it was Stiles. This was also the first time he was trying even the slightest bit of magic without Deaton to supervise. It was a lot more precise than he had seen on tv and he definitely didn’t think he had graduated Emissary school. But his first big test was right in front of him in a little yellow basin.

“So what kind of witchy solution is it?”

Scott forced a laugh. “It’s not ‘witchy’. Being a Druid is more like, manipulating nature to make it-”

“Um, Monk? Kinda being turned into Elvira over here.”

Scott sighed. Stiles was right but, to him, his rightness came with a little bit of a cold shoulder. Too cold.

“Yeah. Well this water is a mix of holy basil, St. John’s wort and damiana.”

“Whoah, damiana? Isn’t that an aphrodisiac?”

Scott sometimes forgot how well read Stiles was. Even more since they all became closer to Lydia.

“Yeah. We have to redirect your sexual energy so that none of it can be used for the Incubus.”

Stiles nodded. Scott bit his own lip rather hard.

“Um, that means I have to rub you down with this stuff….naked.”

“Wait, you have to be naked?” Scott laughed a very nervous and loud laugh at Stiles’ words.

“No. I have to rub this on your skin so you have to be, ya know…”

Stiles stuck a thumb out to Scott and the began to strip. Scott averted his eyes and took another puff of his inhaler. This was a lot. 

Stiles being here. Stiles being naked. Doing a ritual by himself. Everything seemed to be rushing around and there wasn’t enough oxygen in the room. He had to put the shade over the window three times.

Then Scott turned around to find Stiles in nothing but his black boxers. He knew being a werewolf came with being in top physical shape but reading about it and seeing it were too very different things.

Stiles grabbed on the elastic of his boxers but Scott’s running and flailing stopped him.

“I think that’s naked enough. Unless you want me to rub...I mean I wouldn’t touch your…”

“Hey if we’re being handsy, go big or go home right?”

Scott couldn’t tell if Stiles was joking. He remembered when he could but couldn’t remember how? It was making him mad.

Then Stiles smirked and tapped Scott on the shoulder.

“Dude, relax. You got this, Witchboy.”

Scott did relax a bit. It was a small moment, but it showed that Stiles did still care despite everything. If he could deal with that, he could deal with the ritual.

Stiles laid down on the metal table, scrunching and shuddering until he got used to the cold. Scott couldn’t help but smile. The times when Stiles was just Stiles again were few and far between. He always had to be so strong and in charge of his own fate. It was nice to see his old friend, even for a second or two.

Scott placed his hands gently in the water. Within seconds, yellow light radiated off of his soaked hands, as if it was keeping the water from drying away. The one thing he did learn about all this: if the nature around you is moving or glowing, you did it right.

He turned to Stiles, peacefully lying on the table. Then, something clicked. Something that made that whole relaxing idea slip away.

“Oh, one more thing.”

“Hmm,” Stiles muttered with his eyes still closed.

“I’m redirecting your sexual energy. So it could make you...well-”

“Horny?”

“Yes. For me in particular since I’m doing the ritual. But once it’s done and as long as you don’t do anything sexual during, you won’t remember any of it and the effect should wear off.” Scott felt like the explanation came out a little too quick.

“If I can face Peter and an Incubus, I think I can handle, for a few minutes have the hots for my best....I mean my Emissary.”

The slip up broke Scott’s heart all over again and he knew Stiles could see it too. Scott was never good at hiding his pain. Both of them knew the waiting was over.

Scott placed his fingers along Stiles’ temples and the radiating yellow light increased. It was working.

He tapped a bit, rubbing in the water and then moving on to Stiles’ chin and neck. Stiles was stirring a bit, but his eyes were still closed. He was still focused and so Scott had to be too.

He moved to Stiles’ biceps, gently stroking up and down until he reached his wrists. Then, the light began to dim a bit. He needed to get more water.

But, as soon as Scott’s finger moved away he was gripped up by Stiles. He turned back. Stiles’ eyes were still closed but he was scrunching them hard and licking his lips over and over.

“Scott,” he whispered. “Don’t go. You can’t do this to me and go. Please.”

Scott’s eyes were wide. But he had to finish. He needed to breathe.

“Stiles, I’m just getting more water,” he said calmly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Ok, ok,” Stiles said. He was basically panting. And Scott couldn’t lie and pretend it wasn’t incredibly sexy. But it was the ritual. The spell was causing this and he had to finish it so it could stop.

He dipped his hands back in the water and promised to focus extra hard this time at what he was doing. Stiles moaned and called his name but Scott had to have to stronger will.

He was wiping the spell on to Stiles’ areolas, not “playing with his nipples.” He was putting the ritual over his abdomen and not “rubbing on Stiles’ abs.” Scientific terms. Doctor-like attitude.

He had to push Stiles’ hips down and try to get him to focus as well. He kept squirming and moaning, with a hard-on that was ready to burst out of his shorts.

“Fuck, Scott. Please, Scott just let me touch it. Or you can touch it. Fucking grab me, Scott.”

The sounds were almost unbearable. But, Scott was relentless. He, in one sweeping motion, rubbed under Stiles’ boxers and on his inner thighs. Stiles let out an orgasmic scream but by the time he was finished, Scott was already down to his ankles. 

He rubbed a few more times and then tapped Stiles’ big toe twice and every yellow light around Stiles surged and disappeared. Both Stiles and Scott let out a big sigh. He did it. Scott had passed his first big test.

He grabbed a towel from the counter behind him and tried to wipe his hands. There was nothing on them so when looked back at Stiles, he knew he had to be dripping in sweat and not the magic water.

He walked over and helped Stiles sit up, wiping him down a bit with the towel.

“It’s over,” Scott said. “You ok?”

“Scott, I am...so, so ok.”

Stiles opened his eyes and they were shimmering a deep, steel blue. Something was wrong.

“Stiles?”

“Scott, I want you so much. Right now.”

Stiles jumped off the table and started to pin Scott in the corner. Scott was breathing hard. He was trying to push Stiles away but every touch made him lick his lips even more. He tried to find his inhaler but Stiles wouldn’t let him break eye contact. And mostly, Scott was trying to think of something that would stop the erection throbbing in his pants.

Scott closed his eyes and opened them to Stiles sucking on his neck. The sensation was glorious. Stiles smelled amazing and his tongue was moving in circles, tracing Scott’s name along his skin.

“Tell me,” Stiles whispered.

Scott closed his eyes and opened them again. Suddenly he was on the floor with Stiles on top of him. He was unbuttoning his pants. With each button, Stiles kissed Scott’s hips, making him moan uncontrollably. He could have drew blood with how hard he was biting his lips, trying to keep the sounds inside.

“Tell me.”

Scott could feel the coldness of the floor as his underwear disappeared. His body was confused with the cold tile touching his ass and the hotness of Stiles’ mouth on his dick. Stiles’ mouth going up and down over and over almost made him cum in seconds. But then Stiles’ stopped.

His nose was pressed against Scott. Scott looked down to find Stiles completely naked now and their dicks touched and pushing each other with involuntary throbs.

“Tell me,” Stiles whispered. “Tell me you don’t want me and I’ll go.”

Scott froze. Every thought he was having froze. In this trance, in this spell, Stiles was still conscious. He may not have been “Stiles” but he had control of his actions. His wants were just misdirected.

And for once, Scott decided, he wanted to be selfish. He wanted his best friend back. He wanted sex. And no one was around, including the real Stiles, to question it.

“I do. I do want you.”

He closed his eyes and opened them as he felt his dick going into Stiles. It was an odd feeling, like it was somehow fitting perfectly into place. But once Stiles started moving up and down, all Scott could feel was pleasure.

Stiles’ movements were rhythmic as he stared right at Scott with blazing blue eyes. He moaned and licked his lips, rubbing his hand over Scott’s stomach.

Scott had never felt so wonderful. He was trying hard not to focus on anything else. He had to not let anything else bother him, to have this one moment of bliss.

Just as Stiles started to go down, Scott lifted his pelvis up, pushing his dick even further. Stiles let out a moan of unexpected pleasure.

“That’s it. Scott, fuck me, please.”

Stiles put his hands on the floor, allowing Scott to thrust more and more. They continued switching off, with Stiles riding to pleasure Scott and Scott moving to reciprocate.

“I’m gonna...Stiles, I’m gonna.” 

“Me too, Scott. Come on. Cum for me.”

Stiles didn’t stop bouncing as Scott came inside of him. It only made him spill all over Scott’s chest as they both moaned each other’s name. It was amazing and beautiful. It felt like they had fucked for hours. And then suddenly it was over.

Scott’s eyes were closed but he felt Stiles come off his dick and lay on top of him. His tongue touched Scott’s ear a couple times and then there was just breath between them.

“Don’t forget this,” Stiles whispered.

“What do you…” As Scott opened his eyes, he found himself naked, cleaned off and alone. “...mean.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I don't know how long this is gonna be. I know that bothers some people (some people meaning me) but this was just for shiggles at first. I didn't mean to make this world so who knows what'll come out of it.

Scott couldn’t help but stare at his phone. The text message didn’t move or threaten to go away but he felt like if he focused on anything else, he would lose track of his thoughts. He would think it was a dream or a hallucination and it wasn’t. The text message proved that. Didn’t it?

Stiles - Dude. All I remember is waking up in my bed. Scratches are gone. Guess your witchy powers worked :-)

It was supposed to be simple. An Incubus appeared in town. Another supernatural creature out to hurt everyone, nothing was new. Scott was supposed to do a ritual that would stop Stiles from becoming some kind of evil sex slave with werewolf powers. This creature was hard enough to deal with without a beta on its side.

But then there was Stiles’ mouth on Scott’s neck, and both of them on the floor and those steel blue eyes staring. Stiles eyes were ferocious and enticing and Scott gave in. Why did he give in?

But was it real? Scott was so wrapped in thought that he didn’t even hear Isaac knocking on his door. His trance didn’t break until he felt a plop next to him on the bed.

“What? Oh, hey sorry,” he said..

“Your mom has been working all night so we are on our own for breakfast. Which really means you need to feed me, young man.”

“Right. Sorry.”

Isaac could see how much Scott wasn’t paying attention and though the normal reaction would be to deny any problems, Scott just didn’t have to energy..

Isaac had sort of replaced Stiles in the best friend category, though Scott would never say so out loud. No one could replace Stiles but Isaac was doing a pretty good job at just being there for Scott.

Being a werewolf took all of Stiles’ time, along with everyone else’s. They were either fighting the bad guys, looking for the bad guys or being chased by the bad guys. When they were looking, Scott was helpful and important. But when they weren’t or the mission was too big, Deaton would handle it and Scott would fade into the background.

Since Scott had found Isaac before Derek did, Isaac trusted Scott’s word first and chose not to be bitten. Isaac was broken by the abuse and death of his dad. Scott was broken by this curse that ended a friendship. Since then it seemed like Isaac was the only person who saw Scott when he felt invisible.

“You’re still feeling weird about what happened yesterday aren’t you,” Isaac questioned. “That big secret you refuse to tell me about?”

“It’s not a big secret it’s just…”

“Werewolf stuff?”

“Yes,” Scott said reluctantly. “Crazy, crazy werewolf stuff.”

Isaac looked worried. More than normal which could only mean that Scott was looking worse than normal. He needed to think of something else. Of someone else.

“Not that it’s any of my business, since you do try to keep me out of the freaky world-”

“Yeah, Isaac, I do.”

“-But you have a problem with the freaky world, go to Erica. You know she’d help you. Angrily, but she’d help. And if you don’t know something, we all know who to go for information.”

Scott knew. But sadly, a few words and a kiss on the head from Isaac weren’t gonna change the fact that the very man he had to see was the one he was so afraid of disappointing.

He could barely focus in school. Everytime the bell rang he knew he was closer and closer to seeing Deaton. Everytime he saw Stiles he could barely look at him. His brown eyes meant nothing when he remembered the raging blue ones over him. Stiles’ clothes hid nothing when remembered what he looked like naked.

It was a simple ritual. It should have finished perfectly. I may have wanted Stiles but not like this.

The worst part was, Stiles didn’t remember anything. It was back to simple head nods, while passing the halls, secret meetings between Stiles, Erica and Boyd, and general separation between Scott and what he really wanted. He was beginning to think that maybe he could emulate Stiles and just pretend it never happened too.

“Hey um...Monk?”

Scott breathed too short of a breath and had to use his inhaler again. His stupid useless inhaler that always seemed to be between them. At least most of the time.

“Yeah?”

“Were there side effects attached to that little ritual of yours?”  
Scott’s eyebrows began to break his poker face but he tried his hardest to compose himself.

“Not that I remember remember reading. What’s up?”

“Well,” Stiles started. But then he leaned in close and made sure no one was listening. “My ass really hurts. I mean I can walk and everything but, what did you say you had to do to me?”

Scott nearly choked to death on his own saliva. He was kind of grateful for his inhaler then. The lack of oxygen gave him a perfect alibi for his wide eyes and open mouth.

So much for pretending it never happened.

“Um well, absolutely nothing that involved your ass, that’s for sure. But I’ll check with Deaton. He should be back this afternoon.”

The exchange could have been a lot worse. But then again the worse had seemed to already happen.

The walk home was supposed to be a walk to the Vet’s and to Deaton but Scott couldn’t face him. He needed to get things straight and fix things beforehand. He still needed his mentor’s help for that but he didn’t have to see him for help.

Scott paced his room waiting for the ringing on the other end of his phone to finally stop. It felt like an eternity.

“Hey Scott. Are you gonna be late?”

Luckily Scott’s afraid voice sounded a lot like a sick voice. His attempt at using a 3rd grade tactic was successful.

“Well, I guess since I got the day off yesterday, I can share the wealth a bit,” Deaton joked.

“Thanks. Hey but I have a small question. The ritual to divert sexual energy. I did it myself and it went fine. I promise. I was just wondering if there were any side effects. Stiles was worried.”

“No. Once he fell asleep, the ritual was over. No harm, foul.”

“Fell...asleep?” Scott swallowed hard. This was looking worse and worse.

“Thanks, Deaton,” Scott said and forced himself to continue. “Another thing, just for future reference.”

Scott had been very inquisitive about the supernatural world to try to impress Stiles and Derek. Him questioning anything wouldn’t raise suspicion. 

“Shoot.”

“Well the book says that during the ritual nothing else sexual can occur. I was um... just wondering why.” Scott was afraid Deaton could somehow hear him sweating.

“Combining sexual energies wouldn’t take away the Incubus’ power, only divert it. If someone were to do anything sexual during the ritual, the affected would treat that person like they would the Incubus under his control. Stiles, or any victim would just become-”

“-Someone else’s slave,” Scott finished. He didn’t need anymore explanation. Especially since Stiles was sitting in his window, with blue eyes flashing in excitement.

Scott didn’t remember hanging up on Deaton. His first priority was locking the door. If Isaac came home or his mom had decided to switch shifts, he had to have to some buffer before they saw...whatever was about to happen.

“Stiles,” Scott whimpered.

“Scott, I was ready to fight him. We were all standing there and we had trapped this guy in a corner. And I wolf out and then all I hear is you calling me.”

“I didn’t call you Stiles.”

“You did. You were thinking of me. Worried about me. I had to come and show you I was ok. And make you feel better.”

The word “better” slowly left Stiles’ tongue until it was wrapped on Scott’s ear. Then his hand was slowly slipping into Scott’s pants and toying with his balls.

“Stiles, please,” Scott whispered. “Stiles, stop.”

And at once. he was off of him. Stiles was kneeling on the floor, bowing to his master. Scott couldn’t even think of being someone’s master. At first.

Scott for a moment. “Stand up,” he said. And Stiles obeyed.

“Take a step back?” And Stiles followed suit.

Then a smirk came over Scott’s face. One he wasn’t accustomed to making.

“Strip.” Stiles took off every piece of clothing he had on. He was so determined, like nothing could stop him until his objective was completed. And then, there he stood.

His ruffled hair and perfect abs were calling to Scott. And then he looked down further at Stiles’ dick throbbing with anticipation. Scott couldn't help but indulge.

“Come...closer.” And Stiles followed. moving slow but with purpose.

But then Scott had a thought.

“Wait. I want you to do something.”

“Anything,” Stiles said.

“Tomorrow in school. I want you to treat me like...like your best friend again.”

“Of course I will, Scott. You are my best friend.”

Scott smiled. He actually smiled. It felt like he had been forcing one for years. A natural smile felt anything but.

“Now...can we have some fun,” Stiles asked.

Scott nodded and was immediately swept up by Stiles’ arms. But the sex didn’t even matter to him. Scott just couldn’t wait until tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott was nervous about his plan. He was nervous about most things lately, he discovered but most problems involved other people. Whether people would look at him or talk to him or blame him. But this time, he found, his worries were completely selfish. He just wanted to know if it would work.

It also didn't help that everyone, including him were so used to Stiles being distant. They didn't sit together in classes anymore, and if they did, they barely spoke. He couldn't remember the last time they had gotten in trouble for whispering in class, or the last time his mother had asked if Stiles was going to come over soon. He had joined lacrosse, went on adventures and met beautiful girls, all the things they were supposed to do together. Scott had just become a byproduct in Stiles' life. He wondered if the time when they were practically one ever even existed.

Then there was the practical side of their current situation. Stiles was basically about to fully transform the first time decided to jump Scott's bones. And the second time he said he was about to transform, but ran to Scott's house instead. Clearly his supernatural attraction had something to do with his supernatural side.

But when Scott saw those brown eyes notice his in the hallway, there was a light in them he didn't realized he missed so much. Stiles completely cut off a conversation with Lydia and walked straight up to Scott.

And then there was this hug. This hug like the past couple years never happened. A hug like the real Stiles had been gone on a trip somewhere far away and he couldn't write or call or videochat. All he could do was miss Scott and in that hug all that time spent was paid in full. Scott almost cried, but he didn't want to make a bigger scene than the one they were already sort of forming.

"Um...hey, Stiles." Scott couldn't think of much else to say.

"Hey, Scott," Stiles said. Once again, like he'd been away for so long. Scott had to resist his urges to just live in Stiles' embrace. It was just the morning.

The rest of the school day was kind of a double edged sword. On one hand, he was glad to be able to laugh and talk with Stiles again. He didn't even mind getting in trouble once or twice in classes, even if the remarks did come with "I don't know what's gotten into you two."

But on the other hand, Scott was more aware of how deep the chasm really was between them. He found out about how Stiles' confessed his love for Lydia but they decided to be friends. He found out about fights and adventures where Stiles was sure he was going to die. He even found it kind of weird looking over at Allison as he was told how dangerous her family really was.

Stiles, being under this spell, only responded to Scott's confusion with equal confusion.

"I didn't tell you this? I thought you knew." Scott shook his head or shrugged his shoulders, trying his hardest to dismiss his worries. He didn't need any more reminders that this wasn't really real.

Their last period together was chemistry which, with partners and independent assignments, left a lot of room for other forms of conversation. Stiles even managed to "accidentally" spill some of his experiment on his own lab partner and Isaac so that he and Scott could work together. Though, after seeing people's faces, there was a lot more laughing than actual work being done.

"Hey, what are you doing after school?" Scott didn't really want this to end. They had gotten older. Stiles was funnier. He wasn't as shy about showing how smart he was. Scott wanted to get to know him all over again.

"Well I have lacrosse practice but then, nothing but hangin with you."

Scott's smile was beaming. "And no, ya know, stuff?"

"Nope. Besides, even if there was, I'm the leader of my own pack, remember?"

"Those leaders have red eyes, Stiles."

"Yeah whatever, I don't need you to be my own personal bestiary." 

Stiles mocked and at first Scott reacted normally. He was hurt and anxious. But the moment Stiles looked confused, he came to his senses. To Stiles, cruelness was never normal between them. It was odd to see their friendship through Stiles' eyes.

Scott had gotten text message to wait in the parking lot since Coach was being "more screamy than normal". He had gotten through the day without feeling overwhelmed. He felt the complete opposite in fact. Scott even smirked, thinking of how he didn't even have to use his inhaler once.

But then he saw Deaton and Derek talking in the school parking lot. And he took two puffs just for good measure.

They were discussing pretty peacefully. Derek looked really upset but that's how his face just was. Scott thought about walking passed them but his bike was too close for him not to acknowledge them. And once they looked at him, he knew their expressions screamed "we need to speak," so he crept over.

"Scott, I wanted to talk to you about Stiles," Deaton said in his ever-calm sort of way.

"Um...Stiles?"

"We're wondering what the hell made him leave mid-mission yesterday," Derek barked. They were like the angel and devil on someone's shoulder. 

"Uh,"

"Scott, you asked me about possible side effects, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I did find one thing but you said the ritual went perfectly, right?"

"Yeah, it did." Derek raised an eyebrow to Scott's response. Werewolves could tell if someone was lying. Scott didn't know if he was physically sweating, but he was getting that icky feeling all over.

"Well," Scott corrected, "Stiles didn't sleep until he got home. That did worry me. There were a few hours when he was still in the middle of it."

That did get Derek to calm down but not Deaton.

"We need to find out what happened to him in those hours," he said. "If Stiles engaged in anything sexual it could create a similar reaction with the creature we're facing now."

"A sex slave. Yeah you told me."

"Not just that," Deaton said. "If the person they're with has been 'broken by love' the idea of having a follower could be attractive."

"So attractive that it turns them into an Incubus."

Scott couldn't hear anymore. He didn't even remember what excuse he used. He just needed to stop hearing the worry and the nervousness. He needed peace. He needed Stiles.

He bumped into Stiles on the way back into school. He almost fell but Stiles caught him without any hesitation.

"Scott? What's wrong?"

"Why aren't you at practice?"

"I was but you needed me. So I faked a pulled muscle and left early. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying. Tell me, man."

"Can we just...go to my house?"

Stiles still looked worried but he didn't press. He just nodded, caressing Scott's arm. 

The drive to Scott's place calmed him down. Scott knew he had asthma, but it was Stiles who was prone to anxiety attacks. But lately it had been feeling like any disturbance could set Scott off in a panic. The cold wind passing him in Stiles' familiar jeep seemed to throw all the panic away.

They walked in the house to Isaac eating ice cream on the couch. Isaac never really had a poker face and his "what the fuck" look was all too present as he saw Stiles enter the house.

"Is this like a...werewolf thing?"

"No, Isaac. It's a friend thing."

"A what?" Isaac's scoff was almost too loud. It brought on a telepathic war between them both until Isaac finally gave up his warring facial expressions and grabbed his jacket.

"Whatever. I'm going over Erica's."

"Erica's or Derek's?"

"Don't tell me what to do, nerd." And with that Isaac was gone. And they were alone.

 

Hours had gone by. Hours of breathless laughing and awkward silences. Hours of loud moaning and orgasms. Hours and hours until the two of them were laying down facing each other, wrapped in each other's arms, feeling the naked warm skin and feeling like home.

Scott looked into Stiles' blue eyes and felt so safe but there was something burning in him that he couldn't hide.

"Stiles?"

"Hm?"

"Why don't you ever call me by my name anymore?"

"Scott, I say your name all the time. I just did now. And I did a few hours ago when you were doing that thing with your tongue on my-"

"No, I mean...you only started saying my name when you...after the ritual."

"Ah," Stiles said. Like he knew. Like he'd always known, everything. It didn't hit Scott until then. Stiles had been fully aware of his chains attached to Scott. Blue eyes or no. It made sense but then made him even more confused.

"I...I didn't mean to, Scott. It's not like I crossed your name out on a piece of paper and vowed never to speak your name again. I called you Monk that first time you used some of Deaton's herbs and after that I realized that for me, 'Scott' used to mean so much. It was the name I called the most on my phone. It was the name I called out to when I wanted a partner or a shoulder to cry on or a player 2 to kick ass with. It was the name that used to save me."

"And then?"

"And then, this happened," Stiles said looking down at the bite marks on his ribs. "And I had to start saving myself."

This time Scott didn't care if tears were flowing from his eyes. He needed to know the truth and if normal Stiles couldn't do it, follower-Stiles had to.

"Stiles, why? Why are you so angry with me?"

"Oh no. Scott, no. I'm not angry with you. I love you. I'm angry with myself."

Scott squinted in confusion, making his tears fall faster for a few seconds.

"Scott, I pushed you away so much, after awhile I didn't know how to do anything else. And then when I knew, truly knew, it wasn't your fault, you were already too far gone for me to pretend like everything was normal. I couldn't get close to you because I didn't know how to tell my best friend that I treated him like he was anything but for the dumbest reasons. Scott, I love you."

Scott loved him too but he couldn't say it. He wanted to believe the words but how much of it was true? How much of it was the spell? How much of Stiles did he ever have? Would he ever have? The questions just made him cry more and more.

Then he felt Stiles' lips on his. It didn't take long before Scott took control of the situation. He needed to drown out the sounds in his head. He needed to focus.

He focused on his tongue rediscovering the insides of Stiles' mouth. He focused on the moans Stiles' made as he gently stroked the head of his dick and began to pump up and down. He focused on Stiles saying his name as he sucked him and fingered him at the same time. He focused on Stiles pleading, "Please Scott, please put it in. Please, Scott."

Then his focus shifted. He entered Stiles and everything in his dark colored room became rose tinted. The open mouth gasping on Scott's part became a smirk. He thrusted and thrusted, moving his hands from Stiles' hips to his throat.

He didn't see Stiles trying and failing and to grab at his arms. He didn't see the light from Stiles' eyes fade. He just needed to focus. 

And then he heard it. The loud crashing behind him and someone screaming.

"Scott!!!" It was Deaton with Derek and Isaac. And they all looked so scared. So scared, that everything that looked rose colored now faded black to dark blues and black. And Stiles was lying there half dead.

"No," Scott whispered. He was shaking, violently, inhumanly shaking.

"No!" Scott screamed and jumped, straight out the window. Away from Stiles. Away from everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now I know that next chapter will be the last. This kind of took a turn I wasn't expecting lol but I hope you're enjoying it! See you at the finish line!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Scott couldn't figure out where he was going. He blinked and the woods looked black and scary. He blinked again and everything was rose colored. It was pink and beautiful and an illusion. Scott was struggling to see what was real.

Whatever was changing him couldn't get a hold just yet, but it was fighting for power. It managed to let him make a two story jump and land seamlessly. It managed to not let his skin break as he punched through Stiles' car window and grab and jacket before he took off. With only a jacket covering not much of him, Scott kept struggling between being cold and sweating, like he was constantly breaking a fever. It was as if this new power inside him was trying to make up for the temperature drop but couldn't stabilize.

Scott tried to take deep breaths, and when his lungs finally caught on, the trees and dirt around him settled on dark, ominous colors. It wasn't his favorite place to be but at least he knew everything around him was real. His adrenaline was leaving, and it seemed like the Incubus powers along with it. But that also left him with almost no defenses.

"What the hell," Scott said outloud and almost immediately afterward he began crying his eyes out. His breath was short. He kept coughing and and wheezing and it seemed like it would never stop.

He just kept remembering what he had done, what he almost did, but somehow as an out-of-body experience. In his head, Scott could see this other person, enjoying taking the life out of Stiles and the real him on the other side of the room, unable to retake control.

But Scott knew that wasn't right. In the moment, the real moment, he was one person. He almost killed someone. He almost killed the one person that he has always wanted to keep safe. The very idea of it was enough to tear him, but to actually have done it? 

He couldn't breathe. Air continued to leave Scott quicker and quicker. His body gave out and he collapsed into arms he didn't even know were there. But he had no other option than to trust them. They were the only things keeping him conscious.

"Alright, I need you to breathe," A guy's voice said above him. "Come on. Listen to my voice and just breathe."

Scott followed the boy's instructions and started to get his bearings back. He was finally in enough of a stable place to look up at the person holding him in place. He looked up and saw a beautiful boy with the sweetest smile.

"Hey. I'm Arturo."

Jorge sat Scott down on the ground and then sat next to him. His smile was comforting and warm. Scott didn't know where this guy came from but he wanted he was ok. His intentions beyond that were unclear, but Scott had to take help, especially from anyone who wasn't Deaton or Derek or Stiles.

"Breathing a little better of there," Arturo asked.

Scott simply nodded. He was feeling better physically. Emotionally, he was still very raw.

"Got enough breath to tell me your name?"

"Scott," he said hoarsely. All that hyperventilating did take a toll.

"Nice name. Got any more air to tell me when you have any pants on?"

Scott innocently closed his legs in shame. It made Arturo laugh which eased Scott even further. At least he could be his peaceful self in front of stranger.

"I uh...it's a long story," Scott replied.

"I bet." Arturo looked up and down at Scott, probably still waiting for an answer to his question.

"There's this boy-"

"Ah, say no more. I've had my share crazy guys. And girls. I too have had the proverbial naked run in the forest."

"No he's not crazy," Scott said a little too quickly. "I am," he whispered. Even after everything, Scott was still at fault. Even when he tried to fix things, they still came out muddled and terrible to the people he cared about. Scott stared at the dirt, wondering if staying in the middle of the woods forever would be better.

"Now that doesn't make much sense," Arturo said. "As far as I can tell, this boy of yours is the one that's got you out here, half naked, struggling to find yourself. It can make a person crazy, trying to stay in love. And wolves aren't exactly known for their healthy relationships.

Scott shot up and looked at Arturo. His heart started to race a bit faster. He was trying to stay calm, but his skin suddenly felt like it was on fire. Each nerve stood on its end.

"How did you know...there was wolf involved," Scott asked.

"Because I can smell him on you." Arturo's eyes started to glowing, slightly illuminating the area around him in a soft, pink light. It was almost rose colored.

"Pheromones are everywhere in this place, and that wolf's stench is beating me in the face right now."

Scott jumped up, taking a few steps back away from Arturo, which just made him laugh a bit.

"Woah, woah, be at ease. If I wanted to hurt you I would've just let you choke on your own spit five minutes ago. No, I believe those smells on your are a good thing. It means you're so close to your first kill. Your first feeling of what it means to have this intoxicating power."

Scott was blinking again. Switching from black to pink, black to pink until Arturo took a step forward. Then everything just looked pink.

"The greatest feat an Incubus could achieve is killing the one that turned him. It's like getting drugs straight from the source, straight from center where everything is so much richer."

Arturo's words were like a spell, weaving its way into Scott until it wasn't propaganda anymore. It echoed in his head until it was the clearest truth Scott had ever heard.

"Taking a wolf, is like taking the best parts of a meal. Taking your abuser is like eating the main course. Do both at once and you'll never go hungry again."

Arturo wasn't looking at Scott anymore, but passed him at Stiles who was walking out of the darkness. Stiles saw the Incubus, who was standing too close to Scott and growled at him. But the moment he tried to shift, his eyes changed and then turned to Scott. Once again he was fully a slave, and nothing more if Scott didn't want him to be.

"Dinner is served," Arturo whispered and stood watch as Scott walked forward to his pray.

Stiles did as commanded, even though Scott didn't say a word. Stiles just knew to lay on his back and undo his pants. He pulled them down a bit until his erection was sticking straight up in the air, and Scott slowly sat right on it. 

Scott put his hands around Stiles' throat once again. Then he whispered in his ear one final plea from his former self.

"I'm sorry. I don't want this."

Arturo was right. The combination of the feeling of sex and the feeling of draining the life out of Stiles was invigorating. He could feel the power of the passion between them as he rode Stiles, bouncing and moaning again and again.

He could feel the power of Stiles' human self. It tasted like honey, something so naturally sweet as it entered him.

Then there was Stiles' wolf side. It was like fireworks and lightning. Pure electricity was vibrating in Scott's body as he watched the light leave Stiles' eyes. His steel blue eyes.

Then, as the blue was almost gone, something started to take his place. Something that was exciting but burned too bright and too hot. Something like fire. 

Stiles' eyes were red.

Stiles grabbed Scott's arms off his throat and all at once everything stopped. The energy funneling through him, the rose colored scenery, everything dissipated.

Stiles used only his supernatural strength and tossed Scott to the side. Scott fell but not too hard. Enough to hurt but just enough hurt for him to focus on the here and now. And here and now, Stiles was standing up, zipping up his pants, walking to Arturo and he was laughing.

"I get it," Stiles said. "Scott ruined your plans for me so you thought, 'I'll change the plan.' Get Scott to work for Incubus incorporated and then you have a partner to go around creating slaves. You feed, you build an army, you get to some kind of endgame plan we never figured out and blah blah blah world domination. But you missed one huge plot point. I love Scott. I did in the little spell and I did out of it. I always will."

Stiles looked back at Scott.

"He knows that now. So it looks like your back to being an independent contractor."

Arturo scoffed. "Whatever. One tiny little scratch and you're back at my side."

"Oh I know."

Scott heard a small whistling sound, but before he could find the origin of it, he saw a needle sticking out of the Incubus' shoulder.

"That's why I called back up." Stiles was a little too excited that his words were followed by Derek, Deaton and Isaac appearing from the distance. 

Isaac was the one with tranquilizer gun in his hand. He was shaking it nervously until Deaton took it away with a small congratulatory smile.

Scott could've moved a long time ago, but he waited until Stiles was in front of him, helping him up before he decided it was time to move.

"Stiles I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I almost-"

"Hey, shut your mouth. You weren't yourself. It happens to the best of us. Besides I should probably be the one apologizing. Well, thanking you first and then apologizing."

"Thanking me?"

"Well for one thing, I'm thinking alphas can't be slaves so easily. And two, I couldn't get there if you hadn't let me think on my own."

"I...how?"

"Scott, do you remember the first thing I asked you? Back at Deaton's?"

Scott thought back until his breath couldn't help but relax at the idea. The memory was so small but it was so incredibly important.

_“Tell me,” Stiles whispered. “Tell me you don’t want me and I’ll go.”_

"You really did know," Scott said softly.

"The whole time. Though I'm glad you switched positions on me, Monk. My ass was starting to get sore."

They laughed into a kiss. One that was unexpected to Scott and embraced fully. 

"The good thing that came out of this 'you almost turning evil' thing is all that stuff...that stuff holding me back doesn't seem to matter anymore," Stiles said.

Scott looked into his eyes, those beautiful brown eyes and believed him.

"I love you, Scott."

"I love too, Stiles."

They embraced. Tightly and sweetly. It was the moment Scott realized how much he could miss remembering how things were supposed to be. It was also the moment he realized he was still wearing nothing but a jacket.

"Um, Monk? We should find you some clothes."

"Hey, what happened to Scott? No more "Monk", Stiles."

"Some Monk?"

Scott sighed. "Some Monk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE BE KIND!


End file.
